


Love Hotel Extended: Kokichi

by Mizar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizar/pseuds/Mizar
Summary: Because nobody was satisfied with that Love Hotel scene in the game. This one is extended to include what could have been.





	Love Hotel Extended: Kokichi

He wasn’t sure how he got to the room. Monokuma had dropped in, said something cryptic and altogether too embarrassing for Shuichi’s taste, and then promptly snapped his paw-fingers, and everything had gone hazy. He vaguely remembered the walk down the darkened concrete pathways, the stairs to the pseudo-castle across campus, Monokuma excitedly shoving him into the hotel and slamming the door behind him. The hall was shrouded in darkness, so all he could do was wander forward, up the stairs at the end, and bumble into a room near the end of the second floor hall...in which was a very amused, and very appropriately smirking, young man.

His expression melted into a curious blend of exasperated and still somehow amused the moment the door shut behind Shuichi.

“Aw man.” He flung his arms behind his head and chuckled. “It’s been a while since I got in trouble like this.”

Shuichi blinked. “Trouble?” Moonlight shone through the only other exit to the room, its glass panes strung across with red curtains that he was certain hid the ubiquitous barbed wire that covered most school windows. “What trouble?”

“Well, you trapped me in here, so you tell me!” Kokichi turned on a heel and paced about the other side of the room, watching his ‘captor’ out of the corner of one eye. “Still, this is very like you, Mister Detective.” The eye narrowed in amusement.

_...Ah. Right. He’s playing around, like he does. I guess I’ll go along with it._ Shuichi relaxed a little, searching for the proper response. Roleplaying wasn’t really something he did much of, unlike, say, the cosplayer Tsumugi or cryptic spiritualist Kiyo.

“But!” Kokichi held up a hand, expression suddenly serious, though Shuichi swore he saw a brief twinkle in the violet eyes. “I won’t tell you where I hid the stolen gem! Torture won’t work either, you know!”

“I--I’m not going to torture anyone! What the heck do you think a detective _does_?” He took a step back, hoping to put even more space between them, though any more than that and he would run into the door. Kokichi didn’t seem to care either, resuming his wandering, looking more and more like a smug cat preparing to bolt. He shot a conspicuous glance at the bed and feigned fear.

“But this bed right here...you’re planning on tying me up here and roughing me up, aren’t you?”

His face flushed hot -- why, he wasn’t quite sure -- and he shook his head hard. “No! No, that’s not -- you’ve got it all wrong!”

“Eh?” The moonlit gaze glittered. Was that a trick of the light, or was he just imagining things altogether? “But isn’t that what happens to a phantom thief when they’re caught?”

_A phantom thief?_ Shuichi put the pieces together in his mind as quickly as he could, clawing his bangs out of his face. “I--”

“But you know,” damn those shining eyes boring _right into his own_ , “if you’re into some crazy kinks, even I won’t be able to keep up.”

It took far too long for the detective to pick his thoughts up off the floor this time, so he gave up and let them lie there. _Wing it. Ignore, uh,_ that _part._ “I’m not going to do anything to you. You’re the cops’ problem now.” He offered a casual shrug and leaned against the wall, folding his arms. “If you’re trying to rile me up so you can escape...no dice, Kokichi.” He wished he could shoot back one of those oddly luminescent stares, but the rays from the window didn’t come anywhere close to him on this side of the room.

“Oh, figured it out already?” The young man sighed dramatically and leaned next to the window, hair shrouding his eyes in shadow now, the barest flickers left beneath their veil. “What a shame. I was willing to let you do _whatever you want to me..._ since I love you and all.” Did one of those flickers _wink_?

Joke or not -- _definitely a joke, of course it was_ \-- he felt the flush in his cheeks deepen. _I...no. I don’t. What even is the point of this?_ But his palms were growing too damp for him to entirely reject how nice the lie was.

He cleared his throat. “Did you just…say that?”

That had _not_ been on the agenda to say. And _definitely_ not in that tone. He found himself stunned into silence without even a word from his opposition, wishing he could vanish into thin air, poke some save point in the sky and restart the game and try this again.

For his part, Kokichi simply stood still, turned just so in the light, and grinned.

Shuichi jerked back and thumped into the door. _That face--_

The moonlight played briefly across alabaster skin, lighting up Kokichi’s eyes with an otherworldly shine, reflections blotting out dark pupils with a white glow...and then it was all gone as he stepped away from the window. Shuichi found his breath again, a chill still twisted around his spine. What if this was all a cover for--

“No need to be scared.” Kokichi waved off the concept with a flip of his slender hand. “What did you even think I was going to do to you?”

“I’m just being careful,” he replied, taking a step to the side as Kokichi crossed the space between them. Now they were circling the room, watching each other like two creeping lions, each waiting for the other to strike. “We aren’t exactly friends, you know.” _Back to the game. That’s it. Back to the game…_

Kokichi took a longer step than he expected, a casual turn that made up more distance than seemed reasonable. The chills returned. “Jeez. Don’t be so cold. You’ve been chasing me for so long -- why stop now? After all, the stealing part doesn’t excite me as much as you pursuing me, y’know?”

Just as Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, the pale expression fell completely, as if a mask had snapped off and fallen to the floor, showing a despondent look underneath. “Don’t...you feel the same? You weren’t bored playing with me, were you?”

He closed his mouth again, feeling all too much like a gasping fish now, and tried several times to reply in vain.

“Well!” Kokichi feigned irritation, his grin breaking the expression just so, and turned his back to the detective. “I don’t care what you think anyway!”

_Where is this_ going? Shuichi bit his tongue to cover a sigh. “Because you just do as you please, don’t you, Kokichi?”

The student-turned-thief flung a glance over his shoulder. “Aw, are you mad because I toyed with you? Don’t worry -- I’m always thinking about you. I really have to give it my all to win against someone like you.”

“You’re enjoyed this a little too much for a cornered criminal.” He made sure to put on his _I’m playing along_ voice, but it still felt like too much of himself was coming through. _I need to ask Tsumugi how she does this._ Still, it was...maybe becoming a bit more familiar?

“‘Cause the game’s not over yet.” Another catlike smirk. “Hey...what would you do if I told you that I _wanted_ you to catch me?”

So much for getting used to it. “Huh?” _Yeah, that was a dumb comment._ The embarrassed warmth returned.

“There’s a transmitter on me, so my people probably have this place surrounded.” He folded his arms behind himself again, laughing openly this time, that odd nasal _hee-hee_ that had become his signature in Shuichi’s mind. “Looks like you’ll be the one getting all tied and roughed up, Shuichi!”

...That did _not_ help the flush whatsoever. _I do_ not _like--_

Back to the game.

“Kokichi, your lies don’t work on me.” He forced his hands to cross over his chest in what he hoped was mature-looking irritation.

“Aw. You’re not shaken up at all.” The grin fell, replaced by a faux-offended expression. Was anything on that pale face more than just play-acting? Ever? “I thought you would be more excited. I wanted your eyes to be on me.”

Shuichi’s arms loosened. Was that real or not? The mask held up perfectly, but Kokichi’s tone was just barely out of sync with its paired expression. He let out the sigh this time. “I thought you didn’t care how I felt.”

“That was a lie. You know, _because I’m a liar._ ” Kokichi rolled his eyes and gave him a look that said, _really? You believed me?_

“Right. Of course.”

“But, when I said I wanted you to catch me...that was definitely _not_ a lie.” Now the tone was falling, the expression with it, as if a ghostly hand had pulled off the mask and put it carefully aside. 

Shuichi found himself leaning forward just a bit, as if he could peer through the young man’s face. Was this the first time he had seen such a plain look there? “What do you mean?”

The jovial voice fell into a low, smooth sound, a near-whisper that curled around his ears and crept around his spine and held him there with bated breath. 

“It means...you can do whatever you want to me. And that’s the truth.”

In the deep silence that followed, he met Kokichi’s gaze, and something dark and hollow grew behind those violet eyes.

_That...that can’t be an act._

Right?

“Come,” his now-pursuer whispered into the quiet, the raw ache in his voice gripping Shuichi by the throat and refusing to let go. “Play with me. Let’s do a lot more together…”

The gleaming eyes moved once toward him, and he jerked back instinctively. Another step forward, another step back -- and another -- and another. On the fourth, his leg bumped the end of the bed. When had he gotten turned around? The door was across the room now.

“Kokichi…”

The pale hands pushed him in the chest, shoving him onto his back on the bed with a clumsy _thump._ Before Shuichi could sit up, Kokichi was above him, one hand pinning him to the blankets, the other planted beside him. The light from the window gleamed across ghostly cheeks and tangled together in those deep eyes to form a cold amethyst glow...

“Kokichi, wait! Wait!” He tried to push the hand off him -- when had skinny Kokichi gotten so heavy? -- but his elbows felt weak and wobbly, his breath caught up in quick gasps, his mind whirling. The thin lips parted just enough to let breath creep across Shuichi’s face…

He found himself parting his own.

“Just kidding. Did I get you?”

The silence broke as if smashed with a bat. Shuichi’s thoughts fell down into place with a nauseating slam. “W--what?”

Then, Kokichi was gone in a flutter of white cloth and violet hair. Just before he grabbed hold of the door, Shuichi managed to shove himself off the bed, catching himself with wobbly knees, rattling to his feet.

“Wait! Stop right there!” _Don’t...don’t go._

The door opened, and out went the ghostly figure, moonlight shining off the tips of his hair as he rounded the corner into the hallway.

_Oh no, you don’t._ Shuichi threw himself forward, forcing his jelly-legs to _work, damnit all_ , and lurched to the door. There had been only a handful of footsteps, and when he leaned out into the corridor, no one stood at either end. No obstacles obscured his view to those doors, so Kokichi clearly wasn’t hiding in the hall, but there was no way he would have made it to the exit in that amount of time and with that little noise. He may have been clever, but he couldn’t _fly._

That meant he was still nearby. Shuichi narrowed his eyes and thought hard -- where had the sound gone? Which way had Kokichi turned when he fled?

Left, to both. That ruled out the exit direction. He had to be in one of three rooms then, the only ones further down the corridor. But which one? If he picked the wrong door, that would give Kokichi time to escape, and the chase would be over before it had begun again.

_Why am I even chasing this guy?_

His mind answered him before he even had time to finish his thoughts...and all it did, was whisper in his ear with that voice of pure _need._

So he coughed once, tried to forget before his face caught fire from the panicked blush, and looked down. _Eenie, meenie, miney...wait._

He hadn’t heard a door, and Kokichi certainly didn’t have time to quietly open and close one. There was time for a single motion, a single sneaky move. Which door had been open when he entered?

The one at the very end of the hall.

Well, that was it, then. He approached and quietly twisted the knob, listening as it barely made a sound before opening with the softest _click._

_He’s in here somewhere._

This room looked just like the other, with the window behind the bed this time instead of to the side. Just like before, pillows were strewn about, the blankets on the bed rumpled a little, as if suggesting that someone had perhaps enjoyed the room before Shuichi’s arrival, or that he should perhaps...participate, as it were. Still, there weren’t _that_ many places to hide. Under the bed? Kokichi was certainly slender enough to fit, and it was awfully dark under there. He walked around the side of the bed, glancing around to make sure the hiding spot was nowhere obvious like “across the room” or behind the door,” then carefully knelt next to the nightstand--

Something lurched out from beneath the covers.

He screamed and stumbled back, flailing about for the nearest blunt object, but then he saw a white-and-purple blur and threw himself at the shape before it disappeared. His hands caught Kokichi’s arm, and the two of them landed in a heap on the side of the bed. Someone yelped, perhaps both of them.

“There...you are…” Shuichi gasped for breath, the sudden rush of adrenaline blasting through his body, and held onto the arm as if it were his last hope. “No running away again. Oy. You’re fast.”

“Wow,” his captive replied, looking surprised for once. “You actually caught me. I thought you were too slow for that!”

“Thanks.” The detective rolled his eyes and slumped over the arm he held. “Okay, so. No running off. At least _tell me_ something instead of...of all that. And of leaving after all that.”

“All what?”

“You _know_ all what.”

Kokichi gave him a look of pure innocence. “I don’t know anything. I just thought you wanted me to leave! So I left!”

“You…” He paused to breathe, squeeze his eyes shut, and make sure he had a good grip on the arm. “Well...anyway, yeah, I caught you.” Before he could comment further, he found himself laughing.

“ _Nee-hee-hee._ ” Kokichi poked him in the shoulder with his free hand. “You had fun. Don’t you _lie_ to me, now.”

“I...okay. I did.” He glanced around -- what could he get to make Kokichi stay? Clinging to the arm with both hands wasn’t sustainable. “Aha. Gotcha.” He pulled the checkerboard scarf from around the young man’s neck.

“Hm?”

“Well, you wanted me to catch you, right? So...here. I’ll keep you.” He grabbed Kokichi’s other hand, held the two skinny wrists together and spun the scarf around both of them to form what had to be the most ridiculous set of handcuffs he could think of. Still, like this, he could keep one hand on the fabric while occupying both of Kokichi’s.

The violet eyes widened in faux-surprise. “Oh, _my._ I suppose you do really have me for real this time now. Whatever are you going to do with me?”

“Get you to tell me what was going on.” Shuichi chuckled and tightened his grip on the scarf. No use letting him go _now_ , right?

“I told you what I know!” Kokichi pouted and slumped his shoulders. “That’s it! No more! I don’t have anything else to say.”

_To say…_ He found himself looking down, a curious inverse of before, and into the gaze that rose to meet his own.

_No one needs to say anything._

What did he look like, looming like this? Was it the same? Did the light flare up in his eyes, casting them lichen-green? Did that odd empty feeling in his chest show through...the deep hollow that he had pushed aside earlier?

As he leaned down, he saw Kokichi’s eyes slide shut, peaceful acceptance written across his face. That...and a faint smile.

_You want me._

Whose thought that was, he wasn’t sure, as if the nefarious voice could whisper straight into his mind. Still, it was true, no matter who had said it, wasn’t it?

His lips parted and gently came to rest on Kokichi’s, and lightning raced out through his body. As Kokichi bowed up toward him, breath quick on his face, Shuichi slipped an arm behind the thin shoulders and held him close.

He thought of pulling away, of saying something, but then the tables were turned, his captive was kissing back, and he couldn’t stop himself as a curious tongue pried its way inside. The scarf forgotten, he flung his other arm around Kokichi and squeezed him tight, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He tangled his fingers in the messy hair, as if were he to let go, he would never have this chance again.

_Why do I need this so much?_

As if in dry repetition, his mind offered up the hollow, gleaming eyes...and the image of how his own must have looked.

_There is no reason. You just...do._

All those silly lies, all the grandstanding and the childish games, all of that was reassuring. Someone out there, in this unholy place, still had a sense of humor. Still wanted to just have fun. Still wanted to ignore the stupid killing game and just _be_ . Who said they had to give up what they enjoyed just because a creepy robot bear showed up and demanded it? Why couldn’t two people play with each other, chase each other around, and maybe catch each other in a quiet corner of this hell to enjoy each other? He hadn’t even _thought_ of the idea before now, not in the face of all the terror, but it was what he had needed this entire time.

_Exactly._

Had someone said that, or was it just him?

The scarf found its way across his back, and with more reluctance than he thought possible, Shuichi raised his head and opened his eyes.

Kokichi looked back, blinking in what might have been surprise, or might have been satisfaction, or might have been just smug amusement. Who could tell? Who _wanted_ to tell now? They were here, and that was the point

“Get it now?” Kokichi whispered, pulling on the scarf to keep them from moving apart.

_...Are you in my head or something?_ Shuichi sputtered a moment’s laugh and ducked in embarrassment. “...I swear you know something you can’t.”

“Oh? I know everything.”

“You know, I think you do.” The detective chuckled and bent his head onto Kokichi’s jacket. “I guess you win this one.”

“Hm? I do?” Cold light almost hid the pink creeping across the thin man’s face. “Well, any good game has a reward at the end…”

Shuichi chuckled and glanced over at one of the hands clutching the scarf. “You can let go of that. It’s okay.”

Kokichi’s lips twisted up, as if in preparation to snark something at him, but he interrupted the words before they could come out. The scarf loosened, then fell away altogether, and slender hands wandered up to his hair and neck. This time, he let his partner lie in the pile of covers, sunken into their fluff, and ran his fingertips under the edge of the shredded white collar. _Of course, he fidgets with it. It’s just about destroyed._ Fibers came free in his hands, and without coming up for air again, he brushed them away onto Kokichi’s shoulder.

The inquisitive hands slipped around to his jacket now, unbuttoning the collar, then pausing demonstrably. He offered an affirmative noise from his nose, and felt the rest slowly follow along, until the sides hung open and let cool air flow over his damp shirt. It _was_ warm in here, with all this on. Surely…

He returned the favor, reaching for...nothing? Poking at Kokichi’s clothes, he couldn’t find the buttons on the front of his loose coat.

“Uh,” he mumbled, trying not to break the moment too much, and settled his lips back into place.

Kokichi’s hand took his and, with far too much implied amusement, patted it over the right side of his chest. Oh, the weird metal latches...those were _for_ something, not just decorative. Of course. He offered a sheepish laugh and unlatched the coat clip by clip. _None of those buttons on the bottom of the coat are for anything, are they?_ It suited him. When he was done, Shuichi gingerly pushed the cloth aside. There was nothing under it.

_Well._ He paused in surprise, at least expecting an undershirt. Instead, nothing at all, just soft white skin, and he drew back to look down at the new sight. In the light from the window, Kokichi was so pale that he nearly glowed, and Shuichi laid a hand on his bare chest.

“Do you like what you see?” Kokichi reached up to twirl a finger in his partner’s hair. Though his body was so skinny that the ribs were almost individually visible, slim curves marked his chest and shoulders clearly, enough that it was quite believable that he climbed and scrambled about on a routine basis. Shuichi gently pressed the heel of his hand down on the muscles of his chest, eliciting a comfortable groan.

“I’d have liked you no matter what I saw,” he replied, rubbing away the tension in long, firm strokes. “But, yes...I do.”

Wriggling out of his shirt-coat, Kokichi pushed it all to the floor. “Ah, that’s better…” He stretched out on the blankets, and Shuichi saw a faintly purple haze rise on his arms. For a moment, he was confused, then chuckled to himself -- goosebumps, raising the hairs.

“Are you cold?”

“Nah,” Kokichi replied, with his usual grin, but then he shivered once nonetheless.

“Liar.” The detective feigned irritation and pulled the covers from beneath his companion, then tossed the pile on top of him. “There.”

“...Hm. I’m still cold. I don’t think this is good enough.”

He snorted quietly. “I thought you said you weren’t cold at all.”

“Well, you said it.” Kokichi shrugged his thin shoulders. “That was a lie.”

“I’m getting too good at this for you.” Shuichi chuckled and pulled off his jacket, dropping it over Kokichi’s outfit on the floor. “Soon I’ll know everything on your mind.”

“Uh oh.” The violet eyes glimmered. “I’ll have to be more clever than you, then. Can’t let you get in my head too much, right?”

“Nah, too late. I know everything about you. You’re done for.”

Kokichi smirked. “ _Nee-hee-hee._ Then what am I thinking now?”

After a moment’s blush, Shuichi pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall into the pile. “You’re thinking you want me to keep you warm.” The glow on his cheeks turned palpably hotter, until he was sure he looked sunburned.

“Aww...how cute. Is that what you want with me?” He hunched down in the blankets, grinning all the while.

“...Yeah. I do.” Shuichi forced himself to ignore the embarrassment and ducked under the covers, wrapping his arm around Kokichi’s ribs.

So cool to the touch. Clearly he didn’t have much insulation, so all the heat just wicked away immediately, and he probably _was_ actually cold. Shuichi hugged him close, smiling at the soft feeling of skin against skin, and pulled the blankets up around both their shoulders. Bending his head down, he kissed Kokichi’s neck.

“Ah…” The breath in his hair quickened. “Shuichi…”

He ran his hands over his companion’s back, tracing over the lines of his shoulder blades and the nubs of his spine. He had expected Kokichi to sound a bit more theatrical, to play up his responses so Shuichi would feel more amused, or better, or some such...but it was all quiet gasps and gentle shivers now, only obvious because of how quiet the rest of the room was. Each little sound made him smile a bit more, his tongue teasing at delicate collarbones and soft skin.

Small fingers trailed to his belt, unlatching it with a single flip of the hand. His mind took long enough to process what was happening that before he quite figured it out, the button underneath was open as well. The hand slipped under his pants, playing at the curve of his hip-bones, wandering to tease at the top of his groin.

_Wait--_

But why? Why wait? He was just flustered about all this, wondering what he was supposed to do. He didn’t even have experience with women, let alone men, though maybe it was actually easier then to start this way. Did Kokichi have any clue what he was doing? Either definitely or definitely not, and he wasn’t sure which. 

_Does it matter?_

He pulled off his trousers and underwear and kicked them out from beneath the blankets, then reached up to unbuckle his partner’s pants as well. Kokichi didn’t complain at all, instead hastily helping him pull the rest of his clothes away, then flinging them somewhere across the room before grabbing onto Shuichi like a drowning man grabbing a floating plank. His lithe legs tangled around Shuichi’s, his fluffy purple hair flopping all over the detective’s face as he buried his face down in the covers.

“Are you warm now?” Shuichi let his chin rest atop Kokichi’s head.

“Mm-hmm.”

“Me, too.” He leaned his head back as soft lips kissed his throat, teeth nibbling at his skin just enough to make him wince. “Eh--?”

“Well,” Kokichi replied in a muffled smirking tone, “now you can’t forget me. ‘Cause it’ll be there when you wake up.”

He craned his head down, making sure not to push Kokichi away, and ran his thumb around the curve of one pale ear. He began to say, _But the hotel,_ or _Monokuma said,_ and then stopped himself. Kokichi was a liar, but he was a good person, too -- someone who tried to tell the lies that amused people, or made them happier. That was what he had been trying to say for a while now, wasn’t it? The truth, while something everyone said they wanted, hurt sometimes. And, sometimes it wasn’t all of what was real. _Isn’t a lie not so much a lie, when it has profound real impact and causes real good?_

“I won’t forget you,” he whispered with a smile. “Or this.”

Kokichi had to have known what was going on...but he said nothing at all. _He wants this lie._ And so he would have it.

“Mm...then...what now?” He shifted in just the right way that his hips pushed against Shuichi’s groin.

Shuichi tried to respond, but his throat dried up as he imagined quite a lot of _what now._

“Oh, are you _speechless_?” The pale face peered up at him, cold light shining across it, and Shuichi’s heart raced in his chest. “Well...your body seems to have some ideas.”

He brought a hand to Kokichi’s cheek, and he found himself speaking without thinking at all. “I want you.”

Slender arms twined across his shoulders, and the deep, empty burn returned to the violet eyes. “Then... _take me._ ”

His mind tried to object, to demand that he had no idea what he was doing and maybe wait up for logic and reason to figure things out, but he shoved all of that aside and rose up onto his knees. He probably couldn’t make it work without...ah. Of course the room was stocked up. On the nightstand was a little bottle of liquid, which he snatched up quickly.

_I have no idea how to do this._

He also didn’t care.

Kokichi lay back, sunken into the soft sheets, head nearly consumed in the fluffy pillow, and peered at him through slitted eyes. Smoothing the liquid over himself, he pushed the wiry legs apart and knelt between them. _Here goes nothing._

The soft flesh yielded to him easily, just a slow firm push and then barely more effort needed at all. Had Kokichi ever done this before? Who could know -- he had so much bodily control that Shuichi wouldn’t have been surprised if it included less usually relevant parts as well. As his length sank in, bit by bit, waves of ecstasy raced out through his nerves as if he were tied to a live wire that pulsed again, and again, and again. Kokichi moaned and pulled at the sheets, eyes squeezed shut.

He pulled their hips together and found himself breathless, head bowed onto the pale chest, teeth clenched. “I don’t think I can do this for long…”

“That’s...that’s okay,” Kokichi muttered, pulling his legs up to rest up against Shuichi’s ribs. “Then make it good…”

The change in angle let him reach a little deeper, and as he pulled away and thrust in again, he let out a strangled cry. Careful to keep the motions smooth, he fell into a slow rhythm, reaching as far in as he could with each push, using his weight to press deep. Holding himself up with one hand, he reached in front of himself to stroke Kokichi as well. Slick liquid covered his palm and dripped over his fingers, drenching the purple fluff under his hand.

“Is that good?” He slid his wet fingers over the flushed head, squeezing gently, then pulling them back down again.

“Y-yes…” Kokichi’s voice broke into a higher pitch, barely holding together between gasps.

“Oh, Kokichi...”

The dark room became a blur in his mind, his vision fading away, all sensation channeled into smooth flesh and warm skin and racing hearts and lusting cries...

Kokichi flailed at his back. “Let go of me...”

“Then I’ll--”

“That’s okay, just-- just do it.”

He picked up his own pace, releasing Kokichi, then grabbing the skinny hips in both hands and thrusting harder. The electric rush became a cresting wave, then a blinding ecstasy that ripped a cry from his throat. He felt himself burst inside the warm flesh, trembling as his desire spilled out, his energy with it. A last zap shot through him as he pulled himself away.

Kokichi lay sprawled out, legs still splayed, staring up at the ceiling...before summoning some kind of boundless energy from _somewhere_ Shuichi couldn’t see and scooting up into a kneel.

“All right. Now I get to try it on you…” Still panting, sweat spotting his forehead, Kokichi pushed him onto his chest. “On your hands and knees.”

_Oh, that’s why he wanted me to let go_. “Okay -- hold your horses -- “

“Nope!” He laughed through his frantic breaths and pulled Shuichi up. “I don’t want to wait…”

“Ack, go slow, okay?” Shuichi glanced over his shoulder. “I’m not as good at...I don’t know, body stuff, as you.”

“It’ll be okay…” Catching his breath, Kokichi stroked his back, lining himself up tangibly. Shuichi bit his lip as he felt the cold slick length against his skin, then forced himself to relax. _It felt good the other way. It’ll be fine this way._

Soft though it was, the push against his flesh stung as his body resisted entrance. It took several deep breaths for the head to slip through, but the flash of pleasure that resulted far overwhelmed the pain. 

“See...it’s good…”

He couldn’t manage more than a pleased whine in reply.

Once his tension faded, the slick sensations pressed against his insides in all the right ways, and he dragged his nails on the sheets as Kokichi wrapped lithe arms about him and pulled them gently together.

“Well...you have me now for sure,” Shuichi mumbled.

“Yes...yes I do...you’re _mine now._ ” A firm thrust, and Shuichi groaned and hung his head, sweat dripping onto his hands.

_Mine now_. That sounded...nice.

Kokichi barely managed to set up his pace before yelping in surprise, Shuichi’s body shivering with the pulsing inside itself, a warm, wet sensation pressing deep into him. He collapsed onto his face, Kokichi withdrawing with a shaky sigh of release. Weakened hands pushed at his arm, demanding that he roll over, and reluctantly, he obeyed. The moment a space appeared next to him, Kokichi flopped into it, yanking the blankets back into place.

“That didn’t take long,” he teased, gently squeezing Kokichi’s cheek. The shock of purple hair, messier than ever, tickled his face.

“I should’ve told you not to work on me so much…” His companion laughed, glancing up with a sleepy smile, and ruffled his hair. “But I wanted to try it…”

“I liked it.” He ruffled back, his eyes rolling shut. “Oy. I can’t stay awake now.”

“I’m tired, too.” Kokichi’s slender body snuggled up against him, soft and warm. “Takes a lot out of you, I guess.”

As the world grew dim and distant, sleep creeping in, he felt one last kiss against his lips.


End file.
